


Qué malo que es marchar

by F__kingFreak



Series: Benditas Coincidencias [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bucky maldice mucho, Bucky tiene 23, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Se puede leer sin haber leído la primera parte, Secuela de Qué Bueno que Es Leer, Writer Steve Rogers, pero tampoco mucho, y Steve es algo más mayor, y no es muy "fino" que digamos, y también divaga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak
Summary: —Permíteme recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vi a alguien escribiendo una escena porno en la biblioteca.—¿Alguna vez piensas olvidarte de eso?—Lo dudo. Ese recuerdo permanecerá bien guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón para toda la eternidadO, un AU en el que Bucky, durante el mes del orgullo, va a una manifestación pacífica en defensa de los derechos de la LGBT+ con su hermana Becca y se ve obligado a huir de ahí con un extraño. Qué pena que el extraño sea un mamón.





	Qué malo que es marchar

**Author's Note:**

> Vale. Han pasado nueve meses. Justos. Creo que oficialmente, ya puedo decir que esto de aquí es, ¡mi hijo!  
> ...  
> ¿Demasiado malo? Sí, vale. Quiero pedir perdón a todos aquellos que hayan tenido que esperar durante tanto tiempo a que yo publicara de una maldita vez. Habré escrito y reescrito esta continuación como unas 8 veces, sin exagerar. Pero al menos traigo de una calidad decente (o eso quiero pensar).  
> A los que seáis nuevos, ¡hola!  
> Ala, ¡a leer!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que enfrentarme a un policía sería buena idea? Vale, sí, hice lo correcto y el cabronazo se merecía que alguien (yo) le pusiera en su sitio. Pero eso no quita que podría haber tenido que pasar la noche en comisaría. Y permitidme que os diga algo: ¡no es agradable! A ver, que no lo digo por experiencia propia, no, _¡qué va!_ Pero un amigo me contó una vez cómo es eso: humillante y vergonzoso. No apetece. _Noup_. Y por lo tanto, corro. Más de lo que recuerdo haber corrido alguna vez en mi vida. Definitivamente no hay nada mejor que una situación límite para hacer algo de ejercicio.

Habré cambiado de calle y dirección como unas diez veces. Y... no hay nadie por aquí. ¡Hora de respirar! ¿Qué? Vosotros también os sentiríais como si respirarais fuego si estuvierais en mi situación. En serio, acabo de huir de lo que muchos describirían como un enorme caos. Gente corriendo y  gritando por todos lados, antidisturbios atacando a discreción, montones de personas siendo arrestadas, golpeadas o arrastradas, intentando huir de la escena tal y como yo he hecho. Y pensar que iba a ser una manifestación pacífica... Y encima he perdido de vista a Rebecca. A mi hermanita. A la enana llena de furia adolescente que no se achanta ante nada aunque de pequeña se pegara a mí como una lapa. Tan sólo espero que esté bien. Sino, lo más probable es que acabe muerto. Aunque bueno, seguramente mi madre (y posiblemente, Nat también) quieran mandarme al hospital cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado. Si es que no se han enterado ya.

Os juro que fueron ellos los que empezaron. El cabronazo del que os hablaba antes, insultó y golpeó a una chica que se negaba a bajar la pancarta y mi hermana saltó a defenderla. En el momento en el que le puso la mano encima, mi puño se coló bajo su casco y le golpeé la mandíbula. Y bueno, el resto ya os lo imagináis. Luego me aseguré de que Rebecca saliera de ahí lo antes posible mientras yo me quedaba con algunos grupos que se dedicaban a distraer a los guardias para que el resto pudiera escapar. No sabéis lo mucho que me gusta la comunidad LGBT+ y su capacidad de organización.

Mi móvil empieza a sonar y lo cojo enseguida. Toda precaución es poca y no hay necesidad de hacerme oír ni nada

—¿Becks? ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien, por favor.

Que no se noten mi angustia ni mi actitud de hermano sobreprotector. Ni mi falta de aire por la carrera que me acabo de pegar.

—Sí, unos amigos y yo nos hemos encontrado con Natasha y Clint en el cruce de la séptima con la 51 —me explica, sin ningún rastro de dolor ni ansiedad.

Escuchar que mi hermanita está a salvo hace que suelte todo el aire que estaba conteniendo de golpe y que le de las gracias a Dios o a quien sea que esté ahí arriba. Ahora... Sólo me queda lidiar con mamá.

—Bucky. —Esa es Natasha. Debo de estar en altavoz—. Aquí hay un chico con una posible fractura. Clint dice que no es mucho pero que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital por si acaso. ¿Tú estás bien?

¿Estoy bien? Las manos me tiemblan ligeramente y siento un cosquilleo en los pies. Pero aparte de eso —y de que hace poco me estaba quedando sin aire—, no me pasa nada.

—Sí. Pero no vengáis a por mí. Sigo estando demasiado cerca y dudo de que sea buena idea que os acerquéis con el coche. Os llamaré en la próxima hora.

—Vale. Ten cuidado. Y no hagas más locuras.

Creo que sobra decir que conozco a Natasha. Es por eso que puedo asegurar que la muy capulla sonríe al decir esto último. Porque así como yo la conozco a ella, ella me conoce a mí. Y creo que a estas alturas, vosotros me conocéis también. ¿Verdad?

—Lo intentaré —sonrío una última vez.

Nada más colgar, el estruendo de una pequeña explosión se escucha no muy lejos de aquí. _Por favor, que sea un petardo, que sea un petardo..._  

Muy bien. Recapitulemos. Estoy a sólo dos calles de la Torre Trump. Que es justamente donde hay más disturbios. Tengo dos opciones: puedo dar un rodeo y moverme por los alrededores de la Avenida Madison o, puedo mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver al centro de los disturbios para ayudar a quien lo nece- ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya es obvio lo que voy a elegir, ¿no?

Cerrando los ojos, le pido un último perdón a mi madre por lo que estoy a punto de hacer y echo a correr, volviendo por donde he venido. Esto sigue igual o peor que antes. Si os soy sincero, no tengo ni zorra de lo que estoy haciendo. Mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo, como si mi cerebro estuviera en modo automático: coger a los heridos, alejarlos de los disturbios y repetir. Meterlos en algún coche, en una ambulancia, o simplemente tumbarlos sobre un banco  lo suficientemente alejado como para que los guardias no supongan ningún peligro.

¿Alguna vez habéis estado en una manifestación? No me refiero de esas en las que sólo se pasea con pancartas y se gritan consignas. No. Sino a esas que por alguna razón u otra, terminan terriblemente mal. Esas en las que la brutalidad de la situación es evidente. En las que hay fuegos, gritos y hasta cócteles molotov explotando contra los gases lacrimógenos de los antidisturbios y el resto de sus proyectiles. Si es así, me compadezco de vosotros, porque esto es peor que el infierno.

Los antidisturbios se acercan, empuñando porra y escudo como mínimo, y muchos llevan armas _«inofensivas»_ y no hablemos ya de sus armas reglamentarias. Impíos, no dudan en utilizar su armamento (excepto las balas, aunque no me extrañaría que dispararan a alguien). Os diría que no entiendo por qué vienen a atacar a los que ya están heridos y a los que van a ayudarlos, pero sería una mentira. Están al servicio del gobierno. Y a Trump no le gusta esta _caza de brujas_ que hay contra él. Mucho menos, que estemos junto a su preciada torre. Es obvio que lo único que les importa a estos imbéciles es liberar la zona de gente. Que nos vayamos todos y poder arrestar al máximo número de «alborotadores» posible.

—¡Corred! ¡Salid de aquí! ¡No servirá de nada que nos arresten!

Me pitan los oídos y el subidón de adrenalina es tal, que no estoy del todo seguro de si he sido yo u otra persona quien ha gritado eso, pero ver a gente corriendo, saliendo con urgencia del lugar, me alivia un poco. Hasta el momento en el que veo que los policías están _demasiado_ cerca. Entonces echo a correr. ¿Hacia dónde? No tengo la más mínima idea. El alivio que sentí al ver a tanta gente corriendo ahora entorpece mi huída. ¡Hay gente por todas partes, joder! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo orientarme?

Me ofusco y enfado con mi mala suerte, despotricando mentalmente sobre ella hasta que a escasos metros de mí, veo a alguien a punto de subirse en su moto para escapar de la vorágine de confusión en la que se han convertido las calles del centro de Manhattan.

_Venga piernas, ¡no me falléis!_

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, cubriendo los apenas cincuenta metros que nos separan en unos pocos segundos para finalmente, saltar sobre la moto, agarrándome a un hombro de quien quiera que esté conduciendo.

—¡Arranca, arranca, arranca! —grito, porque no podemos permitirnos perder ni un segundo. Y, bueno, tapar la matrícula al mismo tiempo es algo que me sale solo. Hombre precavido vale por dos.  

¿Que cómo se lo toma el de la moto? Pues... El hombre —porque, obviamente, es uno y muy grande— grita, no tardando en reaccionar a mi temeridad.

—¡¿Se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo?!

—¡¿Y tú qué crees, Einstein?! ¡¿Que me subo porque sí?! ¡Date prisa, joder, o nos pillarán, coño!

Siento de inmediato el tirón de la aceleración y el viento golpeándome con una crueldad similar a la de los guardias. Después de la adrenalina y la confusión de hace unos momentos, esto es gloria. Tanto así, que no puedo evitar reírme.

—Oh Dios mío, llevo a un loco conmigo —oigo murmurar al chaval. Al que por cierto, no he visto la cara.

—Un loco que ha sabido tapar la matrícula y salvarte el culo —señalo, acercándome a su oreja para que me oiga. La forma en la que se tensa aún más con mi gesto me hace seguir riendo.

Desde aquí, puedo ver el agua que nos rodea y los puentes que nos unen al resto de Nueva York a la vez que vamos dejando cada vez más atrás los gritos, las sirenas y explosiones de... ¡Mierda! Tenía que llamar a Becca. Ojalá que no se me haya hecho demasiado tarde.  

—¡Hey! Creo que ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente y si no te importa, me gustaría parar.

No hay ni un alma por aquí. Y sí, la hora influye, pero que una manifestación de magnitud considerable fuera convocada a sólo unas manzanas de aquí, parece ser una razón de peso para que muchos escogieran quedarse en la tranquilidad de sus casas. Y aún así, me veo obligado a alzar la voz sólo para que se me oiga por encima del ruido de la maldita moto. En serio que no entiendo de qué te sirve tener una moto tan potente en la ciu- _¡Hijo de puta!_

—¿Se puede saber a qué a venido eso? —chillo en cuanto recupero mi ritmo cardíaco normal. Este capullo ha hecho una frenada tan brusca que casi me caigo de la moto.

—Me dijiste que querías que parara. Y eso he hecho.

Cabrón. _Mi dijisti qui quirías qui parara._ Seguro que está sonriendo como si acabara de contar el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Ya. ¿Dónde estamos? —escupo, mientras le doy un vistazo a nuestros alrededores.

Dudo de que haya necesidad de resaltar mis pésimas dotes para la orientación. Aunque creo reconocer una cafetería a lo lejos de la calle. Nat, Clint y yo solíamos encontrarnos ahí durante nuestros primeros años de amistad. Yo acababa de comenzar las clases en la NYU cuando Nat y yo nos topamos de pura casualidad con la que sigue siendo la mejor cafetería en la que jamás he estado.

—En el cruce de la segunda con la 13. — _Síp,_ _esa es la cafetería, definitivamente._  

El _mamón_ se está quitando el casco, sigue dándome la espalda y... _JO.DER._ Tiene un culo fantástico. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? Ah, sí, porque estaba sentado. Y luego está la forma en la que esa camisa se ajusta a su cuerpo, la cual debería ser ilegal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los que están tan buenos son tan imbéciles? ¡No pueden ser _bellos_ por dentro y por fuera, ¿o qué?! ¿Tanto cuesta crearlos bien? Qué injusta es la vida...

Volviendo a lo importante, saco el móvil y, ¡sorpresa! Apenas ha pasado una hora desde que hablé con las chicas. Al parecer, sesenta minutos dan para mucho. Pero como no es plan hacer que esas dos se preocupen —y menos, teniendo en cuenta lo aterradoras que pueden llegar a ser—, me tengo que asegurar de que sepan que estoy bien.

—¿Bucky?

_¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién me llama?_

Al oír mi nombre, levanto la vista de la pantalla del móvil y miro a mi alrededor con la rapidez propia de una ardilla frenética e hiperactiva. Cosa que no tiene ningún sentido. Porque sólo hay dos personas en la calle en este momento, y si una de ellas soy yo... El mamón me conoce. Guay. A saber de qué. Pero atentos, que ahora viene lo mejor y es que si no había quedado ya claro lo penoso que soy, el modo en el que me giro con lentitud a mirarlo dispersa cualquier duda.

_¡Bien hecho, Buck! Pareces ser un adulto totalmente funcional._

Aunque, mirándolo por otro lado, si de verdad me conoce, el hombre ya tiene que saber lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser. O al menos, hacerse una ligera idea. Hablar con las chicas tendrá que esperar un poco más, entonces. Y cuando lo veo bien, una parte de mí se pregunta cómo no pude verlo antes. Sin embargo, y siendo fiel a mi _buena_ suerte, exclamo un borbotón de palabras antes de saber lo que estoy diciendo:

—Hostia... ¡El _rubiales_!

Lo de _rubiales_ es un mote que le puse yo desde esa tarde en la biblioteca. De hecho, se lo puse antes de que empezáramos a hablar. Y creo que durante el rato que nos vimos, me limité a llamarlo así sólo en mi mente.

_Genial, Bucky. Abriendo esa bocaza tuya como siempre._

Para mi suerte —o desgracia, no lo sé muy bien— los dos empezamos a reírnos como tontos. La expresión incrédula y divertida en sus ojos azules me dice que el nombrecito lo ha pillado tan sorpresa como a mí (o puede que incluso más; me pasan cosas _extrañas_ con demasiada frecuencia) y el que nos hayamos encontrado así ya ni os cuento.

— _Rubiales_ , ¿eh? —sonríe divertido levantando una ceja y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Un año?

Lo que me hace gracia de esto es que a pesar de la forma en la que coloca sus brazos en jarras, haciendo que su pecho y sus hombros parezcan más anchos de lo que ya son, su mano derecha no deja de moverse: por su cara, su pelo, su nuca... Para al final, acabar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y que luego, vuelva a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Creo que alguien está nervioso...

_Sí. Tú mismo._

... También es cierto.

—Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo, eh —respondo desviando la mirada por un momento hacia otro lado, chasqueando los dedos. Y como no puedo ser menos, me llevo también la mano a la barbilla al seguir hablando—. Permíteme recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vi a alguien escribiendo una escena porno en la biblioteca.

Esa risa potente, de las que sacuden tu cuerpo entero y se nota que nacen en el pecho, vuelve a salir de él. Es similar a las innumerables risas y sonrisas que me dio esa primera tarde en la que nos conocimos. Una tarde llena de muecas extrañas, cejas arqueadas (la mayoría, suyas, aunque yo tampoco me quedé muy atrás) y comentarios sarcásticos.

—¿Alguna vez piensas olvidarte de eso?

—Lo dudo. Ese recuerdo permanecerá bien guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón para toda la eternidad —afirmo, cerrando los ojos y llevándome la mano al pecho mientras hablo con el acento más sofisticado que soy capaz de poner. (Que casualmente, es británico. No me miréis así. Yo tampoco sé muy bien por qué lo hago).

Vuelve a reírse, aunque esta vez es mucho más suave y breve. Pero sus ojos siguen teniendo el mismo brillo, con la misma intensidad. Puedo, además, confirmar que unos dientes tan blancos como los suyos, son capaces de alumbrar la calle entera. De hecho, podría estar haciéndolo. Bueno, vale, no. Estoy exagerando. Porque chicos, esto es lo que pasa cuando uno deja salir su vena poética. Que exagera. Y mucho. Y también divaga. Aunque eso lo hago siempre.

—¿Y piensa, entonces, decirme usted qué hacía en medio de ese caos, señor...?

—...Barnes.

Me veo obligado a apretar los labios con fuerza y a contener la respiración, evitando moverme con brusquedad con tal de poder seguirle el rollo a Steve y no estallar en carcajadas.

Steve repite mi apellido para poder terminar la frase, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Esto se está volviendo jodidamente absurdo y no tengo ni idea de cómo hemos podido acabar así. Pero bueno. Si me permite ver y hablar con un magnífico y amable rubio de gran sentido del humor, bienvenido sea.

—¡Protestar! —exclamo, levantando el puño en un gesto dramático—. ¡Defender nuestra libertad y nuestro derecho a ser escuchados y a tener un presidente que no sea gilipollas! —Genial, volvió a reírse. Eso es buena señal—. ¿Y tú?

Su respuesta, la cual se puede resumir con un « _lo mismo_ », es interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil. ¿De verdad es este nuestro destino? ¿Que nos corten el rollo siempre que nos encontremos para que luego nos despidamos así, sin más? Porque si es así, me niego a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, es Nat la que me llama y por mucho que me guste hablar con Steve, aprecio mi vida, así que tengo que descolgar enseguida.

—Estoy bien —afirmo con firmeza antes de que ella pueda aturdirme con sus preguntas y termine diciendo alguna tontería por estar confundido.

—Más te vale. Ha pasado casi hora y media. —Vale. Está cabreada. Aunque no tanto como podría. Lo que es una buena señal. Esperemos...

—No seas exagerada —digo, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Y sí. Ha pasado casi hora y media desde que las llamé—. Oh. Perdón.

—Sí, ya. No quiero saber qué tontería habrás hecho, pero al menos llámanos cuando llegues a casa. O avisa si vas a pasar la noche fuera.

—¿Cómo has sabido que-

—¿Que esta noche no pasarás por casa? —me interrumpe—. Instinto —aclara. Como si eso fuera a explicarlo todo—. Ala, disfruta de quien sea que esté contigo.

Y cuelga. No es la primera vez que hace algo por el estilo. Probablemente tampoco va a ser la última. Natasha disfruta siendo muy críptica y haciendo que todos nos rompamos la cabeza tratando de entenderla a ella y a sus enigmas (si es que quiere acaso que los resolvamos). Pero yo, como simple mortal, no alcanzo a entender nada y termino más perdido que una aguja en un pajar. Os juro que tiene que ser una bruja o algo por el estilo, porque no es normal.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ay, Steve. Amable y caballeroso Steve. ¿No te das cuenta de que en estos momentos quiero hacer de todo menos irme a casa?

— _Nah_. No hace falta. Me he dejado las llaves de casa donde mi madre y si voy ahora, esa mujer me despellejaría vivo después de lo que ha pasado en la manifestación.

—Oh, bueno —contesta, apoyándose en la moto con pose de _chico malo_ aun cuando ambos somos conscientes de lo absurdo que es todo esto—, entonces... Podría hacerte compañía.

—Vaya, ¡qué generoso! —me río—. Y supongo que ahora me llevarás a lomos de tu _brillante corcel_ hasta tu fantástico castillo.

—Podría. Cumples los requisitos para ser una doncella en apuros. Pero me temo que terminé con mi cupo de doncellas a las que rescatar y tanto mi _corcel_ como mi _castillo_ están inutilizados. Tendrás que conformarte con este vejestorio —dice, señalando a su propia moto— y con un soldado igual de viejo.

Ay, ¿no es bonito encontrar a alguien a quien le guste el sarcasmo tanto como a ti? Os daré la respuesta: sí, lo es. Es precioso y... Estoy divagando otra vez. Aplausos para mí. Porque sí, estoy a punto de decir una burrada:

—Los hombres como la fruta: cuanto más maduros, mejor. —Ahí está, la frase de la noche. Con suerte, leeréis más de estas.

Nada más oírme, los ojos de Steve se ponen como platos antes de romper él a reír.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No has dicho eso! —logra decir entre carcajadas, corto de aire.

Bueno, ya no sé si arrepentirme o no de haber respondido eso en voz alta. Es decir, el hombre se está sujetando el estómago y necesita apoyar una mano en la moto para no caerse de la risa. Creo que hasta se está poniendo rojo. Eso me hace reír a mí también, aunque no tanto. Sino, ya estaría en el suelo.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando vives rodeado de mujeres desvergonzadas —le explico una vez que se ha calmado un poco.

Steve necesita pasarse una mano por los ojos y respirar hondo mientras se endereza antes de poder hablar. Y que conste, que hacer todo esto le lleva un rato. Me parece que no se esperaba que fuera a decir algo así, y mucho menos _eso_ en concreto.

—Dios, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me reí así.

—Sí, bueno, dicen que reír te alarga la vida. No me lo agradezcas. —Guiñarle un ojo al decir esto último me sale sólo.

Vuelve a reírse, aunque esta vez es una risa más controlada que la de hace unos momentos. De todos modos, admito que verlo reír, y sobre todo, ser quien le ha hecho reír de esa forma, me ha encantado. No sé vosotros, pero a mí me gusta saber que he logrado que alguien lo pase bien. Es... Gratificante, supongo. No sé, no se me ocurren más formas de describirlo. Estudié Historia, no Filología.

Y ahora os voy a decir una cosa: no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí. Es verano y aunque sea de noche, estamos a algo más de 20ºC, así que podrían haber pasado perfectamente horas. De hecho, estoy seguro de que pasamos, al menos, un total de dos horas hablando en el cruce de la segunda con la 13. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Fácil. Hace bastante que los dos nos sentamos en el suelo.

Cabe mencionar que esta calle sigue tan desierta como cuando llegamos y sí, esta no ha sido una noche precisamente tranquila para Nueva York. Lo más probable es que mañana salgamos en las noticias de todo el mundo. Pero aún así. Hay dos personas en la calle, haciendo el imbécil y siendo ligeramente ruidosas (sobre todo cuando una de ellas —o ambas— se ríen). ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya intentado llamarnos la atención?

—¿Pasa algo si decido tumbarme en medio de la carretera? —pregunto al aire, rompiendo el silencio de estos últimos minutos en los que nos hemos dedicado a mirar al cielo antes de mirarlo a él.

—Solamente te diría que has visto demasiadas veces _El Diario de Noah_ —me responde, girándose a mirarme al final de la frase con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¡Cierto! —exclamo, tumbándome en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Ni te imaginas la de veces que me han obligado a verla. —Creo que al final, arrugo la nariz en una mueca de disgusto sin darme cuenta.

—Ya... Y no tiene nada que ver con que Ryan Gosling salga en ella, ¿no?

¿Se supone que me tiene que gustar Ryan Gosling?

—Lo cierto es que prefiero a Chris Evans.

Escucho su risa por enésima vez en lo que va de noche y al mirarlo, me doy cuenta de que hay mucho menos espacio entre nosotros que hace un rato. Es decir, ahora está está medio tumbado. Y a mi lado. _Sonríe, Buck, sonríe._

—Yo creo que Sebastian Stan tampoco está mal.

Ya está, definitivamente le van los hombres. Y sin duda, se ha pasado la noche flirteando conmigo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues fíjate que hay gente que dice que nos parecemos.

Se agacha un poco más para estar más cerca de mi cara y observarla como si estuviera llevando a cabo un estudio a fondo o algo, sólo para decirme al final que « _sí, algo sí que te pareces a él_ ». Y me parece que ahora está más cerca de lo que tenía que estar en la biblioteca para poder _oírme_ (ya sabéis, por eso de que hay que hablar bajo y tal). Y me está mirando la boca. Y yo estoy mirando _su_ boca.

Oh, ¡joder! Sólo tengo que moverme un poco para besarlo. Y... Ya está. Me está besando y yo a él. Bien. ¡Genial!

Ahora mismo podría deciros que no son sólo mariposas, sino el jodido zoo al completo los que me están alborotando el estómago y que siento como que podría echarme a volar en cualquier momento. También podría decir que los labios de Steve son _tan_ suaves y que, sin duda, están hechos para encajar con los míos. O que su boca sabe a las mil maravillas y que su lengua recorre los lugares más recónditos de mi boca, haciéndome temblar por completo.  Podría deciros todo eso y mucho más... Pero os estaría mintiendo. Esto no es ninguna novela romántica ni mucho menos. Si queréis descripciones como esa, probad a iros a otro sitio. Aquí no las encontraréis.

Lo que sí os puedo decir es que Steve es real, yo también lo soy y por lo tanto, este beso lo es también. Hay saliva, hay lengua y hay dientes y... Bueno, todo lo que se supone que tiene que haber en un beso. Además, no puedo evitar ser hiperconsciente de todos los lugares por los que pasan sus manos y de los caminos que trazan las mías. Todo en él irradia calor. Es un jodido horno y pese a que estamos en verano, no me desagrada.

Me gusta sentir el contraste que hay entre ambos. Y al mismo tiempo,es imposible no fijarse en todas esas otras cosas que no son tan distintas. Sus manos también tienen callos, su pelo también es corto y más suave que el de la mayoría de las chicas (en serio, chicas, no sé qué mierda hacéis con vuestro pelo para que pierda toda esa suavidad) y aunque su cuerpo parece estar hecho de acero, la sensación no se parece en nada a la de estar tocando una jodida roca.

Además, encuentro cierta gracia en todo esto. Puedes empezar con una suavidad fruto de no saber qué pasará a continuación ni si le gustará besarte o no a la otra persona, que en unos segundos, segurísimo, acabarás desesperado por pegarte cada vez más a la otra persona, porque será como si no pudieras tener suficiente. Y para cuando te quieras dar cuenta, el ritmo habrá vuelto a cambiar, convirtiéndose en algo pausado y tan relajado, que hasta podría dar la impresión de que las ganas se desvanecieron (aunque en realidad, no sea así ni de lejos). Y mira tú qué casualidad, que es justo lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros. Y digo ha pasado, porque somos interrumpidos. Obviamente. Soy yo. Nada me sale bien.

¿Qué como nos interrumpen? Pues con una maldita luz y el sonido de una ventana abriéndose. Lo peor es que la ventana ni siquiera está cerca, pero con este silencio, se puede oír hasta el vuelo de una mosca. Pasado el _susto_ , si es que se le puede llamar así, Steve me mira y yo lo miro a él. Y las carcajas resurgen con facilidad al tiempo en el que nos ponemos en pie. Ya algo más relajados, Steve se ocupa de poner la moto en marcha mientras yo compruebo en el móvil que ya son casi las dos y media de la madrugada. _Genial._

Al levantar la vista del móvil, Steve me está ofreciendo un casco.

—¿Confías en mí?

—No sé, ¿debería? —le pregunto sonriendo, antes de aceptar el casco y ponérmelo.

Me subo a la moto detrás de él y no tardamos en arrancar. Trato de fijarme en las calles y las direcciones que tomamos, pero en su lugar, me distraigo con la sensación del viento a nuestro alrededor y las vistas, porque seguimos sin alejarnos de las afueras de Manhattan. Y bueno, también con la sensación que supone tener la cintura de Steve entre mis brazos. ¡No pongáis esa cara! Si vosotros estuvierais abrazados a alguien que lleva atrayéndoos desde el momento en el que lo conocisteis, vuestro cerebro también estaría hecho mierda. De todas formas, de lo único que soy consciente a lo largo del viaje, es de que pasa poco tiempo. Cinco, diez minutos como mucho, hasta que Steve vuelve a parar la moto, nos bajamos y entramos, en lo que supongo, debe de ser su piso. Y, ¡gloria, Dios! ¡Vive en el primer piso! Apenas hay que subir escaleras. ¡Menos mal!

En un par de minutos ya estamos en su casa y en cuando enciende la luz, lo único que llego a ver es el armario o cómoda (no idea de lo que es, nunca supe de muebles) en el que dejamos los cascos, porque Steve no duda en lanzarse a mi boca. Me acerca a él poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y otra en la cintura y las mías enseguida van a su pelo. Lo que de verdad no me esperaba tras varios minutos de los besos más agresivos e intensos que puedas imaginar, es que sus manos viajen a mis muslos y consiga alzarme en brazos contra una pared. Me sorprende tanto que me echo a reír.

—¡Joder! ¿Te pasas el día en el gimnasio o qué?

A ver, que no estoy gordo ni nada, pero, ¿me habéis visto, no? Peso 70 kilos como mínimo y este hombre acaba de levantarme como si fuera un simple saco de patatas.

—Tengo un trabajo demandante —me explica antes de seguir besándome. Y yo, como ya se ha vuelto costumbre entre nosotros, me río, porque me es imposible no reírme con Steve.

Sus besos bajan por mi mandíbula y cuello (y admito que me hacen gemir) pero la idea de que alguien sea capaz de llevarme en brazos me resulta hilarante. Así que me agarro a sus hombros y me río. Risa que a veces, el muy mamón interrumpe con sus labios y dientes, haciéndome jadear.

—¿Piensas seguir riéndote? No es algo muy educado por tu parte —murmura contra la parte de mi cuello que está bajo la oreja antes de morderla también.

—Suéltame y lo veremos —le sonrío antes de darle otro beso. Me dio la sensación de que iba a decir algo más, pero interrumpirlo para esto vale la pena.

Al fin, llegamos a su habitación y en el momento en el que Steve me deja en el suelo, sus manos comienzan la rápida y hábil tarea de desvestirme, deteniéndose a pasear por mi piel. Y joder, qué poético ha sonado todo eso, ¿no? El tema es que siento sus manos aun cuando ya no están ahí. De hecho, creo que mi cuerpo podría estar ahora mismo en llamas y yo no notaría ningún cambio de temperatura.

Mi camiseta está ahora en el suelo, igual que la de Steve y no dudo ni un segundo en dejar un reguero de besos en su cuello. Y en los hombros. Y en su pecho. En resumen, me aseguro de dejar besos cortos y rápidos por donde puedo, haciendo que Steve haga algo que está a medio camino entre risa y suspiro.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que tienes cosquillas? —murmuro contra su abdomen, logrando que se ría otra vez.

—¿Y quién te dice que no me estoy riendo de ti? —El muy cabronazo lo dice muy seguro de sí mismo y con una sonrisa de la que decido hacerme cargo con un beso.

Y luego, lo empujo pillándolo por sorpresa, estoy seguro, porque la cara que pone al caer sobre la cama es digna de ser fotografiada. Supongo que solo sería justo decir que recordaré la carcajada atónita y tan profunda que brota justo después de su pecho durante _mucho_ tiempo.

Me agacho sobre él para volver a besarlo con firmeza, haciendo obvio lo mucho que deseaba hacer esto. Es decir, sus labios son tan rosas que desde el día en la biblioteca he estado preguntándome si utiliza brillo de labios o algo, porque no es normal. Y bueno, sí, no lo voy a negar, son suaves y blanditos. Besar a Steve se siente tan bien como creí esa tarde que lo haría.

Luego está el hecho de que me es imposible no reaccionar a la fuerza con la que sus manos se agarran a mí o al modo en el que me hace temblar con sólo pasar la lengua por ciertos lugares de mi boca. Y a juzgar por cómo sus manos se agarran a mí, diría que a Steve le pasa algo parecido. No me quiero ni imaginar qué hará esa lengua en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, acabo de hacerlo. Y cómo mi imaginación es excepcionalmente vívida, me es imposible no gemir y mover la cadera hacia arriba.

Una de las manos de Steve se pasea por mi pecho y abdomen, deteniéndose a jugar y a dar un rodeo en la frontera que ahora mismo forman mis pantalones. Tal y como hago después, cuando siento su mano en mis pantalones. El muy cabronazo me está provocando y yo, caigo en sus redes, quejándome en otro gemido, instándole a seguir camino abajo por mi cuerpo con su mano. Desafortunadamente, mis pulmones necesitan aire —casi tanto como yo necesito quitarme la ropa que me queda—, así que tengo que separarme de él, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo con ello.

En seguida me pongo en pie y me quito los pantalones con una velocidad pasmosa, pero al ser las prisas tan buenas como mi suerte, me tropiezo con ellos y caigo al suelo. Genial _._ Nada mejor que una caída para cortar el rollo.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Steve apresurado, asomándose al suelo por el borde de la cama con la preocupación evidente en su cara. _Qué mono._

Y a mí, no se me ocurre nada mejor que reírme porque no me puedo creer que mi vida sea tan ridícula como para verse reducida a esto: una caída a medio camino de lo que podría haber sido uno de los mejores polvos que jamás he echado.

—¿Bucky? —vuelve a preguntar, confundido.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —le aseguro, poniéndome en pie y subiéndome a la cama mientras trato de calmar mi risa.— No te preocupes.

Puede que ya no esté preocupado y que hasta se esté riéndo un poco, pero Steve sigue mirándome sin terminar de entender por qué me he reído yo de esa forma.

—Es que, bueno —titubeo con la intención de explicarle lo que acaba de pasar—, sólo a mí se me podría ocurrir que este era el mejor momento para sacar mi torpeza a la luz, ¿no crees? —Qué bueno es que todavía me siga riéndo un poco, si no, esto habría sonado muy autocompasivo.

También es bueno que a Steve le haga gracia, porque decide hacerme sentir mejor contándome que él también tiene sus momentos «poco sexys» y descoordinados. Y luego, basta con que nos miremos a los ojos durante unos segundos para que ambos estallemos en unas carcajadas que se extienden durante un par de minutos. (Espero no estar molestando a los vecinos con tanto ruido).

Cuando al fin conseguimos calmarnos, el silencio que nos rodea se vuelve ensordecedor. Pero no es incómodo. Aunque tampoco es cómodo. Es sólo eso: silencio. Un silencio en el que no dejamos de mirarnos el uno al otro. Un silencio que dura sólo unos segundos, pero que parece durar mucho más. Un silencio en el que no nos movemos ni un sólo milímetro, hasta que lo hacemos y por acuerdo mutuo, pero falto de palabras —como el resto de la noche— nos encontramos en el centro.

Es cierto que mi caída de hace un rato no ayudó a la construcción de un ambiente adecuado, pero mentiría si dijera que este ritmo lento y pausado no me gusta. Esa ansiedad por desvestir al otro y a uno mismo ha desaparecido, sí, pero no es algo malo. De hecho, hace que sea más fácil disfrutar del beso en sí, sin construir expectativas sobre lo que vendrá a continuación, porque sencillamente no te importa.

Steve tiene una mano enterrada en mi pelo y la otra en mi cadera, mientras, mi mano izquierda juega con el pelo de su nuca. Si os soy sincero, los ligeros tirones de pelo y la sensación de su pulgar moviéndose en círculos sobre el hueso de mi cadera, podrían hacer que me derritiera en sus manos. Y las sonrisas y pequeñas risas que a Steve se le escapan entre besos no ayudan a hacer que mantenga más estable.

De hecho, en cuanto tira de mi pelo con algo más de fuerza, un gemido gutural emerge de mi garganta antes de que yo pueda darme cuenta. Es un sonido que termina ahogado por la boca de Steve, pero él enseguida reacciona, dándole más pasión al beso. Todo esto sin dejar de sonreír. Y como besar a alguien y sonreír a la vez es un poco difícil, yo me muevo. Me muevo por su mejilla y su mandíbula, bajo por su cuello y me quedo allí, escuchando sus jadeos y suspiros. Después continúo regando besos por sus hombros, hasta que lo siento tirar de mí hacia arriba. Pero no nos besamos —al menos, no de inmediato—, lo que me permite observarlo.

La boca de Steve tiene una apariencia totalmente obscena con esos labios más rosas e hinchados de lo normal y ni el pelo alborotado ni el ligero tinte rosa de sus mejillas hacen nada por mejorar esa apariencia. Su cuello y sus hombros están libres de marcas a pesar de que a una parte de mí le habría gustado dejar alguna. Creo que esto es porque a veces me asusta lo sencillo que es pasar por la vida de una persona y ser olvidado. Me pregunto si se puede decir que no fueron besos sexuales por no haber dejado marca...

—No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.

Steve susurra sobre mis labios tan bajo que creo que más que oír sus palabras, las he sentido. Y estando de nuevo tan cerca, no me cuesta nada inclinarme un poco y entrelazar sus labios con los míos durante sólo un par de segundos.

—Lo sé. —Y vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez durante unos instantes más, atrapando su labio inferior entre los míos—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

Me encanta poder hablar con alguien entre beso y beso. Muchas veces quieres escuchar lo que la otra persona tiene para decir, pero al mismo tiempo, estás desesperado por no separarte de su boca. Hace que la conversación se vuelva más interesante.

—Quiero... —Steve comienza a hablar pero se detiene por un escalofrío. Mis dedos se deslizan, caminan y corretean por su cuello y muslo y al parecer, le está afectando—. Quiero que te quedes.

Steve habla rápido y sin aire, como si no le llegara oxígeno suficiente a los pulmones.

—¿Y qué más? —insisto, mordiéndole la oreja.

Retiro lo anteriormente dicho: esto es sexual, sin duda. Aunque no tanto como los sonidos que están saliendo de la boca de Steve en este momento. Juro que la voz de este hombre podría dejar embarazadas a muchas y hacer que muchos «heteros» probaran a cruzar la carretera. Es casi mejor que su risa. A esa ya sí que no le gana nada ni nadie.

—Quiero tocarte.

Steve tiene los ojos cerrados, su pecho se mueve con cada respiración y sus manos han empezado a moverse por mi cuerpo con decisión, cubriendo centímetro por centímetro de piel disponible. Se está tomando su tiempo con ello, como si fuera un estudio. Y no me puedo quejar realmente de ello, porque la sensación de sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo es increíble.

—¿Y? —vuelvo a inquirir.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué sigo hablando. Supongo que me hace gracia ver a Steve intentando responderme en su estado. Al final, entre jadeos, suspiros y más besos en el cuello, Steve admite que lo que también quiere es que yo lo toque a él. Así que decidido a cumplir _sus deseos,_ pues estos _son órdenes para mí_ , cubro su pecho y abdomen de besos. Y a estos besos le siguen mis manos, imitando el mismo recorrido. La diferencia está en que mis besos no descienden mucho y mi mano va directa al cierre de su pantalón. Con mi ayuda, Steve se quita lo ropa restante sin ningún inconveniente y enseguida volvemos a donde lo dejamos.

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estamos los dos tumbados, él debajo de mí y los dos estamos tan perdidos, que dudo que sepamos muy bien qué es lo que estamos haciendo. Sólo nos importa tocar y ser tocados hasta el punto en el que para mí, todo se reduce a una retahíla de _SteveSteveSteveSteveSteve_ con placer, jadeos y gemidos de por medio. Podría detenerme a explicarlo, a contaros cómo fue sentir a Steve por dentro y fuera, y a daros los detalles sobre lo que fue tocar su cuerpo, verlo retorcerse de placer hasta que perdió todo rastro de elocuencia... _Pero_ , esto no es _«50 sombras de Barnes»_ ni nada por el estilo, así que tendréis que conformaros con saber que sexo, lo que se dice sexo —con su penetración y _su todo_ —, no hubo y las cosas tampoco fueron perfectas (os acordáis de mi caída, ¿verdad?), fue una _muy_ buena noche. Oh, por cierto, su cama es muy cómoda. Os lo digo porque ahora estamos los dos tumbados en ella, todavía recuperándonos del subidón que supone tener un orgasmo. No me extraña que los franceses lo llamen la _petite mort_.

—¿Todavía quieres que me quede? —le pregunto, girándome un poco para poder mirarlo vez que he recuperado el aliento. No os mentiré, hacía mucho que no tenía un orgasmo como ese.

Hasta estos momentos, los dos hemos estado tumbados boca arriba, el uno junto al otro, pero supongo que ahora ya no. Es decir, Steve no sólo está de lado, sino que además está apoyado en su antebrazo y- Oh. Me está besando. Es agradable, sin lengua, ni nada de eso. Es... Sólo un beso. No está mal. Me gusta.

—¿Te sirve como respuesta? —murmura, todavía inclinado sobre mí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, extiendo mi brazo izquierdo a modo de invitación y Steve, bendito sea, me entiende enseguida y se tumba sobre mi pecho. Lo bueno de esto es que me da algo con lo que jugar: su pelo. Además, no parece molestarlo. Sin ir más lejos, para él es una especie de masaje o algo.

Pues ha quedado buena la noche. Después de más de un año, nos vemos por segunda vez y... acabamos en la cama. ¡Joder! Eso ha sonado muy extraño. Es decir, yo nunca he conocido personalmente lo que es la promiscuidad pero creo que lo que acaba de pasar sería lo propio en alguien promiscuo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esta ha sido una noche muy _peculiar_ , por decirlo de alguna forma. A las diez, estaba con mi hermana en una protesta _pacífica_ y sólo seis horas más tarde, estoy aquí. Sólo yo sería capaz de ligar en una biblioteca y en medio de unos disturbios con la misma persona. Bueno, yo y Steve, porque si él no hubiera decidido ponerse a escribir una escena sexual en medio de una biblioteca pública, no habríamos hablado y tampoco es como si el hubiera dudado en devolver la pelota a mi techo cuando empecé a tontear con él. Lo que me recuerda...

—¿Sigues escribiendo?

Steve se mueve un poco para mirarme antes de volver a su posición anterior y suspira.

—No. Este último año he estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo y demás como para escribir nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Encogerme de hombros es una respuesta instintiva aunque estando tumbados debe de haber quedado como un gesto un poco raro.

—Por nada. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. Cuando te dije aquella vez lo de que eras bueno, lo dije en serio.

—Y yo te dije que era sólo un _hobby._ Además, ¿tienes una idea de lo difícil que es vivir de los libros? Hoy en día es prácticamente imposible.

—De acuerdo. Pero dime una cosa: —le pido— ¿estás contento con tu trabajo? No tienes que darme explicaciones ni nada, sólo piénsalo y respóndeme _sí_ , o _no_.

Steve se queda en silencio durante un largo rato y aunque en un primer momento lo achaco a su necesidad de pensarlo un poco, pronto se vuelve evidente que si la respuesta fuera _sí_ , ya lo habría dicho.

—¿No crees que ese silencio dice mucho? —le pregunto otra vez—. No te digo que abandones tu actual trabajo para empezar de cero una carrera nueva, eso sería una gilipollez enorme. Pero piensa en que podrías estar haciendo otras cosas que a lo mejor, te llenarían más. Puede que sea escribir, o puede que lo que te haga feliz sea abrir una heladería en Coney Island. —Los dos nos reímos de esto y antes seguir hablando, hago una pequeña pausa—. Sólo... piénsalo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen tiempo. Mi vista permanece clavada en el techo y mi mente está totalmente en blanco. Supongo que el orgasmo de antes me ha dejado atontado. Y le habrá dado sueño a Steve, porque su respiración se volvió más pausada hace ya un rato y el hombre apenas hace ruido.

—No creí que fueras del tipo filosófico.

Ah, pues no, sigue despierto. Y en el proceso de hacerme saber que lo estaba, el cabronazo me ha dado un pequeño susto. Luego está el tema de su pequeño chiste, que es tan malo que hasta puede que me haya reído un poco. Creo que en Indonesia tienen una palabra para eso.

Cuando me giro a mirar a Steve, veo que mi mano sigue en su pelo y me doy cuenta de que en todo este rato, no he dejado de acariciarlo y jugar con él. No sé cómo tomarme eso. Bueno, será mejor que no me ralle y no lo piense mucho. Y que responda a Steve o se pensará que tengo problemas de sordera.

— _Nah_. Son las horas. Y la falta de sueño. Me hacen divagar más de lo normal.

Steve me da una respuesta tan llena de sarcasmo porque, al igual que pasó cuando nos conocimos, él es un mamón que no hace más que comportarse como una pequeña mierda. Lo que me obliga a golpearlo con un cojín que encuentro en el suelo junto a la cama. Después de eso volvemos a tumbarnos y antes de saberlo, se nos cierran los ojos por cuenta propia.

 

 

 

 

Hay luz... ¿Por qué? Que alguien apague el sol, por favor. También hay... alguien a mi lado. Tocándome el pelo.

 _Steve_.

Cierto. Pasamos la noche juntos.

—Sé que estás despierto —Vaya, ¿tan fácil de leer soy?—, tienes una enorme sonrisa en la cara. —Oh. Eso lo explica.

—No me puedes culpar —murmullo con los ojos todavía cerrados, sabiendo que si intento hablar con más claridad, me saldrá un horrible gallo o hablaré con una voz más ronca que la de Louis Armstrong—, es una buena forma de despertar.

Al abrir por fin los ojos, tengo primero que acostumbrarme a la luz. Luego ya veo que Steve está sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Me está mirando y yo a él. Podría parecer raro, pero pienso que la mañana es el momento más vulnerable para una persona. Es cuando más transparentes somos. Steve no es ninguna excepción; hay algo que no está del todo bien. Y se me borra la sonrisa de la cara por ello.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto, levantándome sobre mi antebrazo.

Me basta con mirar a Steve durante un par de segundos para saber que sí, pasa algo. Y en cuanto me doy cuenta, termino de incorporarme en la cama, sintiendo de repente cómo mi ánimo está a punto de lanzarse al suelo y comenzar a arrastrarse.

Cuando Steve se da la vuelta para mirarme, veo que tiene el móvil en la mano y que está jugueteando con él como si estuviera nervioso.

—Me han llamado del trabajo. Tengo que estar en JFK en menos de hora media.

¡Qué buena forma de acabar con el buen humor mañanero!, ¿no?

—Oh. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —Steve me mira con una mueca un tanto extraña, sin saber qué decir—. Será mejor que me vaya, entonces.

Salgo de la cama y comienzo a vestirme lo más rápido que puedo, pero es extraño, porque me siento como si mi cuerpo pesara diez toneladas cuando hace unos momentos podría haber jurado que me encontraba flotando entre jodidas nubes o algo por el estilo. No lo entiendo. Es sólo un rollo de una noche, ¿no? ¿Por qué demonios me iba a importar tanto? Además, no es como si me estuviera dejando tirado en medio de la noche justo después de haberme follado ni nada. Debería alegrarme por haber podido ver al _rubiales_ una segunda vez. No lamentarme como si fuera un cachorro apaleado.

Enseguida de la habitación; no quiero alargar esto más de lo necesario ni montar ningún drama, pero Steve, desde atrás, me llama y agarra la muñeca, logrando hacer que pare y me gire justo antes de salir por la puerta de su casa. Su dedos y su mano están siendo tan suaves conmigo como lo fueron anoche y recordar esto hace que mi cara se encoja en una pequeña mueca, porque en serio, qué momento más apropiado para encontrar este símil. Al menos, consigo soltarme para dejar de pensar en ello.

—Yo... ¿Volveré a verte? —Y, ¿no os parece irónico que él me pregunte esto a mí?

—No lo sé. El que se va aquí eres tú.

Tampoco sé por qué digo eso. La decepción parece haberse convertido en enfado en cuestión de segundos. No tiene sentido que me cabree con él. No es culpa suya que tenga que irse a _vete-tú-a-saber-dónde_. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Y ahora el que tiene pinta de cachorro apaleado es él.

Suspiro abatido, mirando a todas partes y pasándome una mano por el pelo.

—Nos hemos encontrado una segunda vez después de casi año y medio. Y ahora puedo hacerme una ligera idea de dónde vives —bromeo—. Yo diría que sí.

Mi voz al decir esto suena mucho más suave a comparación de cómo lo hizo hace unos momentos. Pero lejos de calmar a Steve, este parece ponerse aún más nervioso.

—Sí, ya, ahm... Me trasladan a Europa por tiempo indefinido.

La bomba cayó y con ella, mi ánimo. Sé que ya dije que estaba por los suelos, pero parece ser que ahora ha descubierto descubierto la existencia del inframundo y ha decidido descender al averno para hacerle compañía a Hades. Lo peor es que Steve lo dice igual que un hijo le dice a su madre que puede o no haber suspendido un examen. Y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Steve? ¡Bien por ti! Me alegro de que te hayan ascendido o..., lo que sea. Yo me voy.

Cuando cierro la puerta, lo hago dejando a un hombre decaído y en ropa interior al otro lado. Y yo que quería no montar ningún drama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me matéis, por favor! Os juro que no entraba en el plan un final como este. Pero me puse a escribir... Y salió esto. Bueno, en realidad, salieron otras 7 mierdas antes de que me saliera esto ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (lo siento).  
> Tengo muy claro cómo quiero continuar la historia... pero no sé cuándo podré. Mañana comienzo los finales y mis notas en muchas asignaturas dependen de ellos y dentro de mes y medio tengo un examen muy importante para el que me tengo que preparar, así que no puedo prometer nada. No quiero repetir la cagada de la última vez.  
> Espero que te haya gustado y si es así, te agradecería que dejaras kudos. Además, sea cual sea tu opinión, me gustaría poder verla en la sección de comentarios ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


End file.
